


An Unlikely Couple

by MearaRutherford



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MearaRutherford/pseuds/MearaRutherford





	An Unlikely Couple

The Iron Bull was a handful, he was loud and rough around the edges and definitely in need of at least a few etiquette lessons. Unlike most Qunari he was softhearted, compassionate and had a certain charm that Josephine she was drawn to. The idea had taken her by surprise, but she enjoyed being in his company and would go out of her way to check in on him to see how he was settling in this far away from home and if he needed or wanted anything. When he was on a mission she found she missed his presence in Skyhold.

The extra attention had not been lost on Bull, but he had never had anyone show an interest in him like this before and was at a loss for how to proceed. In the Qun they had sex for pleasure and used it almost as therapy or for mating, there were no marriages or long-term relationships. But he had developed feelings for Josie, he enjoyed their visits and would make up reasons to go talk to her in her office just to hear her laugh. He found he was pulled to her as if by some magic force and missed her when he was away. It wasn’t until one night when the red-haired girl from the kitchen came looking for him for a bit of fun that he realized his feelings for Josephine were deeper than he thought. He didn’t want to be with anyone else and had sent the girl on her way making up a story about needing to turn in early for a hunting trip.

Bull decided he needed to talk to someone about what to do next, he couldn’t get Josie out of his head and he really didn’t want to. He wanted to keep it quiet at least for now, he didn’t need any more rumors about him being soft or sappy. But who does a Qunari talk to about love?

“Cullen,” the thought hit him all at once. “He is an attractive man and women fell all over him at the Winter Palace. Plus, he and The Boss have this thing going – he will know what to do!”

Bull headed for Cullen’s office, it was later in the day and he knew the Commander would be busy. However, Bull remembered he had told him if he ever needed anything to stop by. “I’m not sure this is what he had in mind though” he chuckled to himself.

“Iron Bull?” Cullen was a bit surprised to see the Qunari pull the door closed behind him and tower in the center of his office. “Did you need something?”

A sudden wave of what Bull imagined must have been nerves hit him, “I …” he was rethinking this.

“Bull, is everything ok?” Cullen was a bit concerned as Bull wasn’t usually the type for a casual visit.

Bull blurted the words out before he had a chance to second guess, “Cullen, I need your advice with something.”

“I’m happy to assist where I can Bull, what seems to be troubling you?”

Bull took a deep breath, he was about to admit not only that he had feelings but that he had feelings for someone in particular. “I know Qunari are usually seen as hard, and I have a reputation for being a tough guy. But I think I may be developing feelings for…” his sentence trailed off leaving an awkward silence in the room.

“Bull, I am flattered but what makes you think I am the person to give you advice on this subject?” Cullen was more than a little dumbfounded that Bull had come to him.

Bull laughed, “Have you seen the way women throw themselves at you? And you and The Boss have that thing together.”

“Me and Mear, I mean the Inquisitor? What thing?” Cullen’s face flushed.

“It’s ok Commander, all of Skyhold sees the way you two look at each other, the games of footsy under the table at supper, and the dazed look on your face when you come back from a quick trip to the battlements.” Bull laughed loudly, “You aren’t fooling anyone!”

Cullen’s face was burning with blush, “Um, yes, well… I thought you came here for advice for you?”

“I did” the expression on Bull’s face grew more serious, “the Qun doesn’t have marriage and we are not exposed to or taught how to have intimate relationships they just don’t exist. We are trained for a job and expected to do it, so this is all foreign to me. I have these feelings for this woman and I just don’t know how to proceed?”

Cullen settled into his chair, “Well, women seem to all be different, it might help if I knew who we were talking about?”

Bull looked at his feet, and for once a blush spread across his face. “It’s Josie, Josephine. I can’t get her out of my head, she seems to be spending more and more time lately looking for reasons to spend time with me too.”

Cullen stifled a small laugh, “Josie!”

Bull creased his brow at Cullen’s laugh.

“I’m sorry Bull, it’s just that she is so prim, and it is hard to know how to advise you on that one.” Cullen seemed at a loss.

“What did you do with The Boss? How did you tell her how you feel?”

The blush returned to Cullen’s cheeks and he rubbed at his neck revealing his uncomfortableness with the question. “I spent an entire night awake trying to think of what to say to her, but when the time came I found myself tripping over my words. Then I just, kissed her.”

The confused look on Bull’s face told him more of an explanation was needed.

“She came to talk to me, and I realized that she had feelings for me too. I was afraid I would lose the chance to let her know how I felt and my words just were not there, so, I kissed her.” Cullen was almost as red as the beats in the garden.

“So, I should just kiss her? That sounds a bit forward.” Bull looked more confused than before.

“No,” Cullen was trying to make sense of all this for Bull but feared he was doing a horrible job.

“Ask her to go for a walk in the garden, pick her flowers, talk to her about her family and where she grew up.” Cullen hoped this was more helpful. “When the time is right, you will know if she wants you to kiss her. But Josephine is cultured and very proper, it may take some time for her to open up, be patient.”

Bull seemed more content with this answer, “Thanks Cullen, I knew you would know what to do.”

For the first time he could remember Bull was nervous as he walked to Josephine’s office. Opening the door, he approached her.

“Oh Bull, come on in, what can I do for you?” Josephine was trying to hide a smile.

Bull stopped at the edge of her desk, “You work too hard, and never seem to have any time to relax or take a break. What do you say you take a few minutes to take a walk out to the garden and tell me about your day?”

Josephine was taken back, “I do need a break and I would enjoy that.” She closed the book she was writing in and when she stood Bull extended his arm for her.  

The two walked through the hall and into the garden arm in arm, Josephine talking about the different nobles who were asking the Inquisition for favors and offering their support in exchange. Bull tried to keep up with the conversation but his experience with Orlesian nobility was pretty limited and he detested their “game”. He found that he had more questions than anything else, but Josie seemed happy to fill him in.

“Where has the time gone, has it been an hour already? I really must be getting back to my duties.” Josephine had gotten lost answering all of Bull’s questions.

“Allow me to escort you to your office,” Bull smiled presenting her with a small yellow flower from the garden.

As they strolled through the Main Hall Bull asked, “Maybe you would like to continue this conversation at dinner this evening?”

“I would like that very much” Josephine blushed.

As he walked Josephine back to her office Bull caught Cullen’s eye as he was headed to the war room and gave him a wink. Cullen let out a soft laugh and gave Bull a nod of approval.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
